<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Достаточно by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264141">Достаточно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оберштайн бесит Биттенфельда. О, как Оберштайн бесит Биттенфельда! А уж как Оберштайна бесит, что Биттенфельд не укладывается ни в какие схемы...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Paul von Oberstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Достаточно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Единственный способ справиться со льдом — огонь. Но об этом Биттенфельд думал уже после того, как все случилось. После того, как чуть не сломал такую податливую, такую нежную человеческую шею.</p><p>Сомневался даже, что перед ним человек. До сих пор сомневается иногда. Может быть, все же проверить? Пустить кровь? Вдруг это просто новейшая разработка военных инженеров — и только глаза они не смогли сделать похожими на человеческие.</p><p> </p><p>— Вам наплевать, что он умер. — Убивать Биттенфельд не будет, на этот раз, но зачем ограничивать себя в свободе слова? — Наплевать, что его убил друг. Кто из нас станет следующим? Вы огласите список на очередном заседании генштаба, чтобы мы могли попрощаться с родными, или это будет лотерея? Или это буду я? Так и скажите, чего тянуть. Пойду объявлю своим ребятам, что следующими предателями будем мы.</p><p> </p><p>Оберштайн молчал.</p><p>Не молчание загнанного в угол, не тихое признание собственной вины, не испуг, а равнодушие. Не только к павшему маршалу, но и ко всем людишкам вместе взятым.</p><p>Уже один раз пытался заморозить взглядом — не получилось. Не получится и в этот раз.</p><p>— Во всем же виноваты вы, не так ли? Вы альфа и омега. Вы причина всех несчастий империи. Тогда почему вы лично не убрали его? Неужели не нашлось на Хайнессене ни одной марионетки, которая бы выстрелила в спину по вашему приказу? Вы допустили, чтобы император сразился с самым верным из своих вассалов. Или в этом и состоял ваш план?</p><p>Оберштайн не шевельнулся, просто щелью автомата открылись губы:</p><p>— Вы сказали достаточно, адмирал Биттенфельд. Можете быть свободны.</p><p>Не выказывая страха, тревоги, неудобства, Оберштайн повернулся спиной и пошел к картотеке в углу комнаты.</p><p>Пальцы ритмичным звуком перебирали карточки с невесть какими данными.</p><p>— Где вы вообще были? Шептали на ухо Его Величеству, как находить виноватых? Чем вам так не угодил маршал Ройенталь, что вы даже не стали пачкать об него руки, а запятнали честь и Миттермайера тоже. Он ведь теперь убийца, вы знаете? Он убил друга и показал, как лучше вести гражданскую войну. Стреляй первым, пока не подстрелили тебя.</p><p>— Идите, Биттенфельд.</p><p>— Если я не уйду сейчас, кто убьет меня? Вален? Или опытный Миттермайер справится с моими уланами за пятнадцать минут? Или, разнообразия ради, вы сделаете уже это лично? Я не благородных кровей, как вы или Ройенталь, и не маршал, как вы или Ройенталь. У вас есть с собой бластер?</p><p>Оберштайн молчал. Только ритмичный шорох доказывал, насколько ему наплевать на очередную истерику очередного солдата.</p><p>Но Биттенфельд не рядовой, и он заставит себя слушать.</p><p>На этот раз именно слушать.</p><p>Быстро подойдя, он рывком дернул Оберштайна за плечо.</p><p>— Смотрите на меня!</p><p>— Можете быть свободны, Биттенфельд, — снова повторил Оберштайн.</p><p>На лице не было гримасы страха или ярости, голос не дрогнул.</p><p>Биттенфельд коснулся его, а потом растер испачканные пальцы. Они были чуть влажными. Такими же влажными, как то место на щеке, до которого он дотронулся.</p><p>Замерев истуканом, Биттенфельд ждал, что Оберштайн начнет оправдываться. Что скажет что-то: «сбой в работе слезных желез», «надо заменить протезы» — что угодно, но он молчал. Открыл было рот, но не смог вытолкнуть из себя ни звука. Или не счел нужным — Биттенфельд не знал и не хотел узнавать.</p><p>Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.</p><p>Шум от бешено колотящегося сердца заглушал все другие звуки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фритц-Йозеф никогда не мог ответить даже себе самому, почему именно он пошел за Оберштайном. Почему не отправил ординарца, почему не отказался, свалив эту задачу на кого угодно еще?<p>Наверное, хотелось поддразнить, вылить бессилие на кого-то живого, но бессмысленного, не умеющего толком чувствовать. Воспоминание о влаге на пальцах было ворованным, а значит, фальшивым, как и вся оберштайнова верность.</p><p>—Я занят, — процедил тот холодно, не желая явиться по приказу своего господина.</p><p>Биттенфельд был из тех, кто мог привести силой, поэтому Оберштайн добавил: «Приду позже».</p><p>Конечно, Фритц-Йозеф не сдержался. Разразился тогда бранью, выплеснув все то, что клокотало внутри. Нет этого «позже». Не будет больше. Никогда. Все закончится этой ночью. Райнхард уйдет, а они все — останутся. И даже Оберштайн.</p><p>Когда граната вкатилась в комнату, глаза Оберштайна сверкнули красным, и это еще больше вывело Фритца-Йозефа из равновесия. То, что у него не было намеренья кого-то спасать, он мог подтвердить под присягой. Просто схватил гранату и со всей силы швырнул в окно. Она появилась ровно тогда, когда животная потребность убивать в Биттенфельде пересилила все остальное. Граната ли, камень ли... кажется, если бы этого не произошло, он бы перевернул стол или снова повалил бы Оберштайна на пол. Этого непокорного гордеца, который имел наглость оспаривать последние указания Его Величества.</p><p>— У вас нет других дел. Пойдемте. Император Райнхард ждет вас.</p><p>Оберштайн так и шел под конвоем до последний двери. Он замешкался, не решаясь повернуть ручку, и тогда подскочил слуга, предупредительно открыл дверь, поклонился. Оберштайн чуть расправил плечи и вошел.</p><p> </p><p>Только на похоронах Фритц-Йозеф понял, какой жестокостью стало спасение. Оберштайн не хотел выполнять приказ всего лишь потому, что не хотел видеть Райнхарда мертвым. Сделал все, чтобы избежать этого тягостного бдения у постели умирающего, но Фритц-Йозеф лишил его этой милости, а потом подверг испытанием торжественной церемонии.</p><p>Женщины могут скрыть лица за вуалями. Траурное одеяние императрицы только закрытым лицом и выделялось на фоне парадных мундиров. Оберштайн не мог спрятать себя, бесправный, как и любой из солдат.</p><p>Поэтому Биттенфельд пошел следом. Тенью скользил на почтительном расстоянии весь долгий путь от военного кладбища до особняка. Оберштайну подобало бы сесть в служебную машину и уехать, но он шел, упрямо подчиняя себе завоеванную землю. Император умер, да здравствует император. Начало династии положено. Война, вместе с золотой гривой Райнхарда, канула в прошлое.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Оберштайн часто ходит пешком, а Биттенфельд часто идет следом. Это даже полезно — Оберштайн ходит быстрым, размашистым шагом. Лениво смотреть по сторонам не придется, да и пройтись после сидячей работы всегда полезно.<p>«Я просто смотрю, вдруг снова покушение», — уговаривал себя Биттенфельд. Он знал, что с каждым разом расстояние все меньше, и однажды они пойдут плечом к плечу. Трудно ненавидеть того, кого почти каждый день провожаешь домой, но у Биттенфельда все еще получалось. Он так старательно убеждал себя в этой ненависти, что однажды сам не заметил, как начал ходить рядом.</p><p>Вопросы, на которые нет ответов, и собственная какая-то растерянность двигали им. Может быть этот всезнающий министр объяснит, как теперь жить дальше, когда Райнхард умер? Когда ты больше никогда не почувствуешь ни его ярость, ни прощение?</p><p>Биттенфельд даже спросил, вот так, напрямую, стоя на крыльце перед открытой дверью.</p><p>— Вы же лучше всех знаете, как правильно. Зачем вам подсказка? — ответил Оберштайн и просочился внутрь дома.</p><p>Дверь не была закрыта, но Биттенфельд так и не решился преодолеть порог. Он не знал, как теперь правильно, и не мог просто действовать.</p><p>Усталость накапливалась в теле, скручивала мышцы, оседала на них леностью и жирком. Если бы не эти прогулки, Биттенфельд бы просто играл в симулятор космических боев. Говорили, что там можно выступить против Яна, Ройенталя, Меркатца, Райнхарда. Сам Биттенфельд пока так и не смог одолеть Адальберта. Тот смотрел на него с иллюстрации и совсем не напоминал себя живого.</p><p>Интересная игра, только фальшивка, как и его ежевечерние проводы.</p><p>В один день Биттенфельд принял решение и, остановившись на пороге, буркнул:</p><p>— Я не буду больше ходить. Вроде бы никто не пытался вас убить снова.</p><p>Оберштайн промолчал. Они вообще никогда не разговаривали — просто шли вместе. Оберштайн, как и всегда, не собирался решать детские проблемы отдельно взятых офицеров.</p><p>Биттенфельд развернулся и ушел не оглядываясь. Он шел, засунув руки в карманы, до ближайшего к своему дому кабака. Хорошо, что это был другой кабак, не тот, который рядом с Оберштайном. Хотя у Оберштайна наверняка был дома приличный запас любого алкоголя на выбор.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Говорили, что маршал Ройенталь отдался течению реки, которая вынесла его к водопаду. Райнхард всегда сам управлял своей жизнью, но смерть оказалась ему неподвластна. Оберштайну раньше казалось, что он смог изменить жизнь и сможет же изменить смерть.<p>Все было рассчитано, спланировано, выверено, кроме стихии — Биттенфельда. Его Пауль не учел, а зря. Поэтому, как под конвоем, он пришел к Райнхарду. Даже передышка оказалась ему не положена — слуга распахнул дверь, пропуская господина военного министра в царство безысходности.</p><p>Райнхард был умиротворен и почти счастлив. Оберштайн видел, как он отдал медальон сестре, потому что шел туда, где должен был быть. К тому, кто его ждал. Оберштайна же и раньше не ждал никто, или почти никто, а теперь, подчиненный грубой силе, он был вынужден жить. Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех людей на земле именно Биттенфельд станет его спасением?</p><p>Раньше Оберштайну казалось, что Райнхард ценил рыжего адмирала за детскую непосредственность, но она угасала на глазах, становясь злостью.</p><p>Оберштайн не знал, когда за ним начали ходить по пятам. Тогда ли, когда Биттенфельд увидел ответ, который не укладывался у него в голове? В день покушения? После похорон? Скорее всего тогда, но в тот вечер Оберштайн просто шел домой, отмеряя шаги. В голове царила блаженная пустота.</p><p>Гулять до дома стало традицией, а в один день Оберштайн понял, что это традиция для двоих.</p><p>Они никогда не разговаривали. Не спрашивать же: «Почему вы ходите за мной?»</p><p>Биттенфельд, казалось, повзрослел, а Пауль смотрел на него и думал, насколько он желал этого когда-то, и как, оказалось, эта взрослость не шла Биттенфельду. К чему эти заострившиеся черты лица, мрачный тяжелый взгляд, и общая потерянность? Биттенфельд должен был быть светлым в своей ярости и обожании жизни. Та ведь всегда отвечала ему взаимностью, даже когда сам Оберштайн считал, что некоторых адмиралов полезно пороть.</p><p> </p><p>Дни становились короче, а погода все чаще портилась. Теперь, когда он все равно шел один, отказаться от вечерних прогулок было просто. И так иногда выводил собаку на улицу даже в дождь.</p><p>Ему не нужны ни дружба, ни отношения. Он никогда не думал о семье, а вместо любви у него была работа. Прекрасное комфортное, с учетом смерти Райнхарда, существование. После того, как оглянулся во время прогулки, думая, что Биттенфельд идет следом, Оберштайн перестал ходить пешком домой. Он не собирался тосковать о том, что не повторится и что не сказать, чтобы доставляло сильное удовольствие.</p><p> </p><p>Ему комфортно в доме с дворецким и собакой. Оберштайн повторял эту фразу про себя каждое утро и каждый вечер перед тем, как лечь спать.</p><p> </p><p>К сожалению, ненавязчивость Биттенфельда распространялась только на внерабочее время. С девяти до шести они с завидным постоянством либо встречались в коридорах, либо, как в этот раз, в кабинете Оберштайна.</p><p>Даже крылатый лев над головой не помогал справиться с раздражением от невыдержанности и экспрессивности этого гросс-адмирала. Не говоря уже о том, что с одной стороны Оберштайн прекрасно понимал идею Райнхарда с повышением многих, но вместе с тем не мог не думать о том, что никто из текущих гросс-адмиралов и в подметки не годился маршалу Ройенталю. Миттермайер стал премьер-министром, сменив военную форму на гражданскую.</p><p>И всех этих адмиралов сжирало бездействие. Они тонули в рутине, скатывались в пьянство, увиливали от обязанностей и совершенно не хотели заниматься бумажной работой на благо и процветание империи.</p><p>Оберштайн уже было открыл рот, чтобы выразить на этот раз словами все то, что накопилось в нем за последние месяцы, но тут погас свет.</p><p>Никаких тепловых датчиков в его протезах не было, чтобы не считало общественное мнение. Поэтому Оберштайн точно так же, как любой другой, попытался найти на столе комм, а потом двинулся вперед, чтобы выглянуть в коридор и узнать, что, в конце концов, произошло.</p><p>На Биттенфельда он налетел непреднамеренно — что там в кромешной темноте разберешь.</p><p>Тот никак не отреагировал на касание, но, оказавшись рядом, Оберштайн понял, что Биттенфельд тяжело и загнанно дышал. Мелко, поверхностно, часто, едва выдыхая. Будто ему не хватало воздуха.</p><p>«Успокойтесь», — было бы глупым приказом.</p><p>— Вы слишком часто дышите, — сказал Оберштайн вслух.</p><p>Биттенфельд будто не услышал, а потом зашелестела одежда. Он явно расстегнул китель. Пришлось схватить его за руку, а второй провести по плечу.</p><p>— Воздуха... нет... — просипел Биттенфельд, судорожно вдыхая между словами.</p><p>— Кислорода достаточно. Мы на планете. Если тут закончится воздух, то дышать не поможет, а гипервентиляция — это неприятно. Дышите медленно.</p><p>Пауль перехватил ладонь и положил к себе на грудь. Сам же прижался щекой к щеке.</p><p>— Повторяйте вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох. Не торопитесь. Дышите вместе со мной.</p><p>Только через множество секунд Биттенфельд окончательно восстановил дыхание.</p><p>— Я был лейтенантом, — вытолкнул он из себя. — Нас подбили. Отключился свет. Система подачи воздуха перестала работать. Нас было несколько в отсеке. Выжил только я.</p><p>Пауль не оценивал, не спрашивал больше, просто стоял рядом, пока Биттенфельд не поцеловал его в висок, благодаря.</p><p>Когда включили свет, пришла очередь Пауля дернуться вперед, пряча лицо.</p><p>— Протезы иначе светочувствительны, как обычные глаза. Я сразу получаю пучок света.</p><p>— Не смотрите, — примирительно сказал Биттенфельд.</p><p>Пауль почувствовал сначала, как тот провел пальцем по губам, будто спрашивая разрешения, а потом поцеловал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для голосования:<br/>fandom All Space 2020 – "Достаточно"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>